Sam Is Done
by LilRoxMaslow
Summary: Sam has just met Benny, the vampire who teamed up with Dean and helped him escape Purgatory. Now Sam is done playing Dean's games and intends on killing Benny just how Dean killed Sam's friend Amy. My first story, please review thx!
1. Chapter Benny

This is my first ever story and I love Supernatural. (fyi i stick to the story, they are brothers and only brothers fighting monsters and demons)

Chapter 1: Benny

Sam has just met Benny, the vampire who helped Dean get out of Purgatory. Benny and Dean have just killed the vampires who attacked Benny, Sam clueless on everything. Once Dean called Sam to let him in on what was going on Sam freaked, I mean come on they were in a vampire den. Then after infultrating the den, killing all the vamps, Dean and Benny met Sam back on the dock.

"Sammy, this is Benny, Benny, Sam," Dean breaking the tension with introductions. Sam scowling at Dean as he spoke.

"Sam, I have heard much about you, Dean talks about you a lot, I'm Benny," Benny holds out his hand for Sam to shake. With a sigh, Sam's hand joins Benny's and everything in Sam goes cold. Norrowing his eyes at Benny, his eyes flick to Dean angrily. With Sam's left hand moving to grab his knife, Dean's head shakes slightly.

"Well i see you two need to talk about this," Benny's hand drops to his side, "I'll see you later Dean." With that he was gone.

"DEAN-" Sam starts, but is cut off by Dean.

"Not now Sam, just get in the car," when Sam didn't move, "SAM GET IN THE CAR!" Dean's voice escalated.

The whole ride to the motel was silent, with Dean driving and Sam gazing into the distance. Sam was just trying to figure out everything, losing his brother for a year, hunting no more, Amelia, and now Benny the vampire. What to think was beyond him, I mean Dean, his brother, teamed up with a vampire! How could he do that, after everything he has done to me, killing my friends who were monsters and he has the nerve to do this! They arrive at the motel and Sam is out of the Impala before Dean can come to a complete stop.

"SAMMY!" Dean calls after him as he turns the car off, "SAMMY, SAM," Dean can see he's packing, "Sam what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I'm leaving Dean, I'm done, I'm so done with you!" Sam yells his response. Sam is finally done stuffing his duffle bag and starts for the door only to be stopped by Dean. "Move Dean!"

"Your not going anywhere, stop being a baby and sit!" Dean had just got his brother back and wasn't about to lose him again.

Sam's nostrils flared in anger, "Get it through your mind Dean! I'M DONE WITH YOU! Why can't you see that?"

"Because your my brother, I can see right through you. Look I'm sorry for not telling you about Benny," Dean apoligizing wasn't coming out calm, "I WAS IN PURGATORY SAM! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO, BENNY HAD A WAY OUT, HE HELPED ME! CAS WASN'T THERE, HE GAVE UP. SO IF YOU TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT, THEN YOU CAN GO!" After his last word Dean removed himself from Sam's way.

"Dean you do what you need to do to survive, if teaming up with a vamp got you out, good. But then you gank them, just like you did with Amy!" Sam then slammed the door, and took off in a Mustang he hotwired before. Sam was done with Dean's games, now he was going for Benny, so Dean can know what it feels like to have a friend die at the weapon of their own brother.


	2. Chapter Overboard

_**Chapter 2: Overboard: Sam**_

Sam knew leaving Dean to go search for Benny was a choice he had to make, it took everything Sam had not to swing a punch at Dean. Anything Dean said to him would not stop Sam from fulfilling what had to be done. All Sam could think about was Amy and the thought of Dean killing her, the one he promised to let go and protect. It broke Sam to think that his brother was doing the exact same thing with Benny, the only difference is Sam can't face Dean once he does it. He will leave, hang it up again, and go home to Amelia to live a normal life. But will Dean come after him? Ever since Purgatory nothing about Dean is normal, or at least as normal as it was before. Maybe killing Benny will send Dean over the edge, but Sam swore to avenge Amy by any means nessasary.

_**1 Month Later: Sam**_

_You have 36 missed calls- Sam's phone._

_You have 1 new message- "Hey Sammy, come on it's been a month since you have talked to me. Pick up the phone and call me back. I'm in Dawson, Iowa. Sammy I want to know you are alright, please call me."_

_**Present Day: Dean**_

"Has he been able to find you," Dean says, signalling the waiter to bring the bill.

Benny's voice comes through the phone in response, "Not yet Dean, but he maybe getting close. Lot of monsters disapearing after i pass through." Dean runs his hand through his hair and back over his face, pinching the spot on his nose between his eyes.

"Ok, but Benny call me if anything happens. Sam may not seem dangerous, but trust me when he sets his mind to something this serious he disappears. I havent spoken to him in a month and he doesn't seem to be leaving a lot of tracks either. Just be careful brother," Dean says, regretting the "brother" he had just added.

"And to you too brother, hopefully we'll meet again," Benny's reply sounded breathless.

"Benny, are you out of breath?" Dean heard silence then a _"DEAN"_, "BENNY!" Dean threw money on the table a ran for the Impala. "Benny?! Benny are you there?!"

"Hello Dean," Sam's voice broke through the phone, "Speak vamp," there was silence and then, "Dean, please, help," there was a scream and crack sound. "Now Dean, I'm just outside Dawson, Iowa so if you want, you can come get your friend," Sam spat "friend" like it was posion to him.

"Sam you will never forgive yourself!" Dean tried to get through to him.

"Forgive killing Amy," a gunshot and scream sounded, "Oh ya, Dean, I'm alright," then the phone went dead.

Dean couldn't believe Sam had succeeded on getting Benny, something just wasn't right. Why was Sam doing this? It wasn't just about Amy anymore, on the phone he seemed to be enjoying the pain he was causing Benny. Whatever it was i needed to figure it out and fast. The Impala's speed reached 120mph, increasing as Dean continued to drive. _That looked like Castiel. _ _Woah! Was that really? _Dean slowed and looked back. It, indeed, was Castiel.

_**Can Castiel help with Dean's situation or is there more that meets the eye?**_


	3. Chapter What Happened In Purgatory

_**Chapter: What Happened In Purgatory**_

_**Sam**__** and Benny**_

"Oh yeah, Dean, I'm alright," Those were Sam's final words as he cut the line dead. He has Benny and is just waiting for Dean to come get him, to come and watch him die. For a month he has been searching, barely sleeping or eating._ But how? Sam has never been able to do this, is there something different?_ Sam throws the phone on a old wooden table and sits in a chair left here, an old abandoned house in the country. There was nothing more to do than to get answers from Benny about the angel.

"So, Benny, where's the angel?" Sam spoke.

"The angel? Castiel? He's in Purgatory last time I checked, giving up just as we got to the portal. He was too weak to even stand a chance," Benny spat back.

"Oh he's very much out, now you are going to tell me where he is," Sam leaned forward, "Or we are going to have a very big problem."

"No one can escape Purgatory, except humans!" Benny repeated, "Castiel wouldn't have made it out even if he tried!"

"Well then," Sam stood up, swinging the backside of his right hand to which it connected with the side of his face, sending Benny tumbling to the floor with the chair he was tied to. Sam then brought the chair up to its rightful stand and looked at Benny, who was now bleeding from his nose and spitting mouthfuls of blood. As Sam stared at the vamp he wondered if he would ever get through to him. Grabbing Benny's shirt in two handfuls, Sam said, "Now where's Castiel!"

_**Dean and Castiel**_

_How is that possible? Castiel was left in Purgatory and now he's walking on the side of the street. Was Dean going insane? No, surely Dean knew that was Cas and he intended on confronting him._

"CAS!" Dean called, escaping the car without even bothering to turn the engine off, "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied with a smile, Dean still thought he wasn't all there as he use to be.

"Hello..." Dean was about to burst into rage but realized he could actually use some help, "Cas I need your help, can you do that?"

"I suppose, as long as I get to use my super cool powers!" Cas sounded like a child, guess that's what happens when an angel gets broken.

"Yeah..." Dean replied as he climbs into the driver's seat, Cas into the front.

It didn't take Dean long to find where Sam was holding Benny, with Sam's trunk wide open to his Mustang. Dean cut the engine, and gazed out of his window to a trail. He knew it was probably a drive way, which meant a house would be just ahead. Dean looked to Cas and nodded, getting out of the car. When Dean didn't hear another door slam, he turned around to find Cas still in the car. Cas seemed to not have a clue to what Dean meant just before he got out of the car.

"What?" Cas whispered, poking his head out of the door.

"Get out of the car Cas!" Dean whispered harshly back.

As Dean turned back around, Cas popped up in his face saying, "Now is not the time for violence brother." That leaving Dean with a "what the heck" face.

Cautiously, Dean approached the trunk to find some sort of weapon. The whole trunk was empty except three blood bags of AB positive. _Was Sam feeding Benny? Why would he do that when he was already going to kill him. Was Sam trying to make Benny stronger so that the fight would be more challenging?_ Some things just didn't add up. No way was all of this **just** about Amy, he ganked her and he never heard anything about her until now. This isn't Sam, Dean knew his brother and he wouldn't do something as stupid as this. Now it was Dean's mission to save his own brother. Without any weapons Dean ran down the dirt road, Cas flying behind him, until he found an old abandoned house.

"I'm guessing they are in there?" Cas speaks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns his head and gives him a "shut up" look then turns back to the house.

"Well, let's go save my brother," Dean said, "Again."

_**Sam and Benny**_

Suddenly a man came into the room, Benny had never seen him before, but was glad because Sam had pulled away with the knife, leaving Benny to deal with the pain. A small dose of dead man's blood was injected into Benny's system, leaving him somewhat paralyzed to heal the wounds. Whatever Sam did, it didn't change Benny's answer, Castiel was in Purgatory. The men spoke in hushed voices, but Benny caught a few words._** Winchester. Angel. Weaponless. Girl. Sam. **__Wait, Sam? _Benny thought a moment and whatever Sam was in front of him was not the brother of Dean. _It's a trap._ Whatever this thing wanted, it wanted Dean and that angel dead, using Sam was a distraction. Once the man left, "Sam", looked back to Benny.

"Who are you?" Benny spat, "And what have you done to Dean's brother?"

"Oh you mean the actual Sam who tried to track you, but gave up about two weeks ago to go home to his girlfriend?" twin Sam asked, "Oh he's here, and somewhat alive," Sam's twin smiled.

"Who are you?" Benny repeated again.

Twin Sam laughed then spoke, "Wow I'm surprised Dean teamed up with you!" there was a slight pause and then he leaned in toward Benny's left ear saying, "If the angel could get out, that means some of us could." At that moment Benny knew, he knew the Leviathans were back, and they were coming for Winchester blood. It was only a matter of getting Benny for Dean and Cas to come running. _Sam. _Benny suddenly remembered the "real" Sam and the one Dean's coming for. He knows that Dean wont kill him or Sam which means he's weaponless against these Leviathans, he'll be dead before he knows it.

The Leviathan that was in here moments ago was back, opening the door to shove a tall man in with a bag over his head and his hands handcuffed. _Sam!_ Benny heard Leviathan Sam tell the other to put him down somewhere in the corner of the room. Silently, Benny watched bagged Sam be pushed into the corner and shoved down to the ground. Sam didn't even try to fight back, he took the shoving and pushing without even clenching his fists to show his anger. The man even took a handcuff off Sam's right hand and wound it around a pipe, then connecting his hand again, and Sam kept perfectly still. Something was defiantly wrong with him. It was then that Benny heard a scream, this time it was a girl, a human girl.

_**Dean and Castiel**_

The scream stopped both Cas and Dean in their steps._ What was Sam doing?_ Dean thought. Dean took another step, and the girl screamed out again, she was being tortured. But then something caught both Dean and Cas, **"**_**SAM, HELP ME!"**_At full sprint, Dean rushed into the house, kicking the locked front door open. He waited for another scream or cry, but there was nothing. Cas was then right beside him, pointing to the direction of a door. When Dean took a step toward the door, a man rounded the corner, quickly Dean plastered himself against the wall. _What was Sam planning? _Just when he looked back at the door, he saw it cracked open, there was the girl. In stealth mode, Dean made his way toward the girl, getting to her just in time to see the same man gagging her. Then everything blacked out.

_**Real Sam and Benny**_

Finally after the Leviathan leader got the call that Dean and Castiel were captured, he left Sam and Benny alone. Once Sam heard the door close, he removed the bag from his head. Benny turned toward him and watched in amazement as Sam quickly broke the cuffs free and walked over to him, to help him untie his hands. Just as soon he had come close to undoing one tied hand, Sam moved away to the wall. Benny then understood as another Leviathan walked into the room to see Benny trying to break free. Not even Benny could have predicted what Sam was about to do, but just out of the blue Sam came around and stabbed the Leviathan twice in the neck and back with his fingers, sending him to the ground. It was like a straight up ninja move Benny thought, until blood sprayed on his face when Sam finished the Leviathan off with the cut of the head. Once Sam was done throwing the head into the corner he had just been in, he went back for Benny. Benny watched him as he helped him break free, this was the real Sam, a Sam he'd never met.

"I'm Benny," he says to Sam, "I'm sorry, truly I am."

"I know Benny, I'm sorry as well," Sam tried keeping his cool, "I'm sorry that I tried to track you down and kill you for two weeks. I'm sorry that I got captured to be used by a Leviathan so that Dean would come. And I'm sorry that I now have put Dean, Cas, and Amelia in danger! You don't get to say your sorry, now let me go save my family." The ties were undone and Sam was going after Amelia, leaving Benny with this sort of guilt.

_**Dean and Castiel**_

It was dark and smelled of rotten meat and blood. Dean tried to pull the bag off his head but found out his hands were handcuffed to something. Since Dean couldn't physically see where he was, he tried making a mental picture. He remembered walking through a door to the right of him and put against a wall, Castiel was put next to him. All of a sudden Dean could see and his hands were free.

"Leviathan are stupid," Cas laughed.

It took a minute for it to hit Dean, "Leviathan, as in Dick Roman! He's out of Purgatory too?!" Dean was going insane.

"Um, yes, I guess," Castiel looked confused, "I don't know if they all got out."

"Well that's just another picnic for us!" Dean finally thought they defeated the Leviathan, but now they were back and wanted them dead. "Come on Cas, let's find Sam and Benny."

"What about that girl," Castiel asked worriedly, when he saw Dean's face he continued, "Dean she needs help, your not just going to leave her here!"

"Cas, don't you dare bring up leaving or needing help," Dean looked like he was going to throw a punch, "Forget it, get the girl and I'll find Sam and Benny." They then parted.

_**Sam, Benny and Dean**_

Sam ran around the building, kicking open doors, trying to find Amelia, but found nothing. He whispered out her name numerous times, but heard no answer. Out of panic he called out to her, yelling for his Amelia, he wanted her back and safe. Sam knew he shouldn't have brought Amelia into the life he lived, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. Now it was his fault, because the Leviathan came for him and he was with Amelia, she was in danger because of him. Not to mention the Leviathan had his brother, nothing could have hurt more, than seeing Dean really dead. Out of the corner of Sam's eye he caught a figure, Dean's figure.

"Dean?" Sam said, Dean smiled and started walking toward him. Behind Dean was the same Leviathan that brought him into the room with Benny, "Dean, look out!"

Just after Dean turned he saw Benny slice off the Leviathan's head in one swift motion. Dean was surprised to see Benny, but he didn't come to get Benny, he came for his one and only brother. Without another glance at Benny, Dean turned back around and had a brotherly hug with Sam. Dean heard Sam mutter a "sorry" and Dean just shook his head muttering, "It wasn't your fault," or something like that. Benny witnessed the brothers hug and apologize, something Benny never could do. After the brotherly hug, Dean turned to Benny, looking him straight in the eye. Benny could only see an apologetic expression on Dean's face, that made him worry.

Dean walked up to Benny and hugged him as well, when Dean pulled away he said, "Thank you for helping me get out of Purgatory," then Dean hugged him again. Benny felt grateful to have helped Dean get out of that place but Dean's words weren't finished.

"But I know the only reason I teamed up with you, is because you had a way out, and I wanted to see my brother again. I wanted to find Castiel and then have us all get out together. But, Benny you had to have known that I am a Winchester," suddenly Castiel was behind him stabbing him with a syringe filled with Dead Man's blood.

"W-Why?" Benny managed out of his mouth.

"I kill monsters, monsters like you, I admit to killing Amy because she was a monster and I knew that one day she would fall off the wagon and kill someone. One day Benny, that's all it takes, to fall off the wagon and become the monster you really are."

"Dean, I t-told you I-I wouldn't f-fall off the wagon," Benny was now begging, "Dean w-what happened to b-brothers?"

Castiel handed Dean a machete, "I have a brother," and with that Dean sliced the head off Benny's body, shedding a tear in the process.

Sam watched in silence as Dean took the life of Benny, to hear Dean actually say that about Amy, made Sam think that he was wrong for even going after Benny. I small pain of guilt filled the deepest part of Sam's stomach only to be washed away when Dean killed Benny. Hearing Dean say to Benny that he had a brother made Sam regret everything he has done. To giving up hunting for a year. For not looking for Dean for a year. For giving it all up for Amelia. _Amelia!_ Castiel was then right next to him, telling him Amelia was in the Impala, out of harms way. The stupid smile Cas displaced made Sam smile and remember how much he'd missed having an angel running with them. When Sam caught eye contact with Dean, he saw no suffering, not even the slightest hint that it was there. There was only pain, sadness, and apologizes written all over his face. Sam nodded in acknowledgement and Dean shook away all of the feelings, wiping his face of Benny's blood.

"Where are the rest of the Leviathan?" Dean braking into conversation.

"Not sure but they are gone, I don't feel any nearby," Cas replied, "Were safe for now."

"Let's go get Sam's girl then," Dean said brushing past Sam to get to the door, leaving Benny without a second glance.

Sam saw Amelia outside, she looked so peaceful gazing into the sunset. Pain shot through Sam, as much as he wanted Amelia, he **needed** Dean. Dean was the only family he had left and being with Amelia only showed that Sam did run away, ran away from the pain of losing his brother. Things needed to be set right, Amelia choosing Sam over her named-dead-in-Afghanistan-but-somehow-was-alive husband, was wrong. Winchesters never lived "normal" lives, eventually some creature would take one of their family members and kill them, just how the yellow-eyed demon killed both of their parents. When Sam was stuck in Lucifer's cage, Dean tried to live a normal life, but later had to let Lisa and Ben go, having Castiel swipe any memory of him and making them complete strangers. Now it was Sam's turn to set things right, he told Castiel what he wanted and Cas did it without argument. Yet, Dean protested.

"Sam you can't do this, you love that girl," Dean begged.

"I also loved Jessica, look what happened to her," Sam protested, "Plus she will be with the one. Dean I want to do this, she wont have any memory of meeting me and I can continue my road trip with my brother."

"Your being selfish!" Dean yelled.

"I'M SAVING HER LIFE, DEAN!" Sam retorted, now Sam was getting emotional, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She will get hurt if you leave her!" Dean was projecting everything back on Sam, to make him think.

"She will have her husband, she will live the once perfect life she had before, I can't watch her die as well," Sam was about to shed a tear.

"I understand, now be a man and stop crying, I swear I'm dad and your mom," they both shared a laugh and Sam walked away.

Sam walked over to Amelia and she ran into his arms crying, "Sam", he held her and when she calmed down he spoke, "Amelia, I'm going to miss you so much."

"W-What?" Amelia was about to burst into tears, "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"This is my friend Castiel, he's an angel and he is going to make everything better, you have to trust me on that," Sam waited for her nod and continued, "I love you Amelia, but the life I live, you can't handle. It is me, Dean, and Castiel hunting all monsters, anything you could think off, it's all real and my brother and I hunt and kill them."

"Your life is mine, I'll handle it," Amelia was about to break into a sob.

Sam took her by the shoulders, "Hey, hey, you are going to live a normal life, with Dawn and you will live as if I never existed. I love you Amelia," Sam then kissed her gently and backed away from her.

"I love you too Sam," she replied as Castiel put his hand over her eyes to clear the memories.

Dean then heard Sam mutter, "Not for long," and then felt bad for him. It was hard leaving Lisa and Ben, so Dean knows what it feels like. Him and Sam watched as Castiel took away the memories and fly away with her to take her home. Castiel was back before they turned around, they laughed and all walked to the car. Standing at the trunk, Sam threw in his weapons and Dean grabbed hold of the trunk.

"Well the Leviathan's are back so what are we going to do?" Dean asked them.

"We hunt them again and send them all back to Purgatory," Sam declared, he then slammed the trunk saying, "We've got another job to do."

_**So the gang is back together again, hunting Leviathans and having each others backs. Benny is gone, and basically so is Amelia. Now it's up to Dean, Sam and Castiel to put the Leviathans back into Purgatory. But first, Sam and Dean need to find out how Castiel and how to put the Leviathan back in.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to write this one, I'm so busy and it took forever to write this one. If you have any questions or things that don't make sense to you, PLEASE I'M ALL EARS! I like when people give me reviews it makes the story better! **_

_**-Thanks LilRoxMaslow**_


End file.
